kitacon2015fandomcom-20200213-history
Programming
Welcome to KITA CON GTA (now Takai Kaze Con Events more info soon discount code KITACAD2016 10% off all food monday and tuesday are check up days so check out the area for fun and contact me 647 291 6111 for vendors only 416 292 7939 for infomation Club 300 bowl Markham for bowling and DDR tournaments Dominos pizza Agincourt for you pizza needs Internet cafe for gaming needs Cargo KTV for karoke needs 16+ event for karaoke panels and such 13+ Panels and such will be held at Cargo KTV There is a few things to do around the area! I am looking to add some DJS into agincourt malls parking lot! I am looking to stop Traffic in some areas but that will be handled by my police services cord FAQs Are there ID requirements or an age limit to enter the event? yes there is a few events which will be closed off to under 13 What are my transport/parking options getting to the event? theres parking at agincourt mall and the back of the buildings at the Cargo KTV and Internet Headquarters There is 10+ resturants in the area that we support!!!! What can/can't I bring to the event? No drugs and other things that are not legal no bookleg dvds and water will be provided so you dont need to bring water Where can I contact the organizer with any questions? contact me for info but just text 647 291 6111 President and Founder of Kita con GTA RICK LI John Lee director of police services and Events Edward Yang Director of Gaming serives Agincourt York Region Events Cord Patrick Chang York Region Vice Chair Jackie Zhen General Issues Ollie Armor Volunteer Services Vice Chair Janet Say Volunteer Services Vice chair Stella Tong we need volunteers so come out and have fun Is my registration/ticket transferrable? you need to contact me for more info Can I update my registration information? of Course the Cap of each day is 6000 in the agincourt area 2500 cap York region 2000 per day Greater Scarborough 1000 CAP FAQs What is the refund policy? once it is stamped no refund The name on the registration/ticket doesn't match the attendee. Is that okay? as long as it is not stamped it is ok Kita con GTA is proud to support Agincourt lions Hockey Agincourt CI Agincourt Junior SAM and other agincourt area schools We are proud to call Rogers our parters Hairplay Agincourt Brimley and Sheppard Dominos Pizza Sheppard and Kennedy Cargo TV B3 Sheepard and Kennedy Internet head quarters Sheepard and kennedy Liberal party of Canada- I am a membetr since 2011 and local services EVENTS- LOL over 5000$ in prizes you team 6 people 1 alt Agincourt Internet LAN Gaming HELL 12am-5am 18p PLUS Agincourt Free play LAN and Online KTV at Cargo KTV B 3 16+ at night Agincourt LATE knight Dancing and Partying!!!!! DJ outside Parking lot Agincourt FREE for Police Services contact John LEE For Injury Contact John LEE For Info there will be volunteers Food Subway Kfc Tims and more Agincourt and all across the GTA Event closes at well NEVER!!!! all day event ; TBA